The Year of the Inferi
by tragedymaster01
Summary: It's been 30 years since Voldemort's defeat, and a new generation is rising. There's Sam: the tough, cold girl with an unspeakable past and a knack for ticking people off; Liam, who appears shy but is actually very devious; and Terrence, the brains of the trio but also the one with a magic disease. They try to solve an ancient and twisted mystery...(rest of summary inside)


**A/N yay new idea…review children….review…**

**Summary: It's been 30 years since Voldemort's defeat, and a new generation is rising. There's Sam: the tough, cold girl with an unspeakable past and a knack for ticking people off; Liam, who appears shy but is actually very devious; and Terrence, the brains of the trio but also the one with a magic disease. They try to solve an ancient and twisted mystery that has caused a huge family dispute for centuries and is now the cause of disappearing teachers…all while trying to solve the mystery of themselves.**

**{September}**

As I stared up at the dark blue sky, I frowned in doubt and turned to my best friend, 9 years old as well.

"Ameer, I dunno if we should do this…"

He rolled his deep blue eyes, grinning, and showed me his special watch. It was golden with silver stars aligned in such a way that they reflected the night sky.

"Don't worry Sam…I'll always be here for you," he smiled at me as he steeled himself and jumped down into the river.

I held my breath tensely, waiting for him to surface, and waited for five minutes. Face pale, I softly called out his name, but he never surfaced.

All that did was a shiny watch, glinting in the sharp moonlight.

Tears streamed down my face as I leapt out of bed, eyes wide.

"it was all a dream…" I whispered to myself, relieved, before turning to Ameer's bed—finding it was empty, a broken trinket laying upon the taut sheets.

My scream shattered the night, along with my heart.

**{September, 3 years later}**

**-Sam-**

I kept my eyes down as I climbed upon the train to Hogwarts. Dozens of other students in boring black robes shoved past me and slipped through the door, finding a compartment I guess. Yanking my luggage forward, I heaved the single suitcase up the three thick steps and tossed it onto a random shelve.

Now to find a seat.

Brushing my silver hair away from my face, I shouldered my other bag firmly and trudged through the halls, peering into random compartments to find them all full. Near the end, I found an empty one and slid open the door, collapsing on the seat. I fiddled with my necklace: made entirely of Ameer's watch.

My face fell and I felt something cold and hard push itself up my throat…no.

I smoothed out my expression, shoving the terrible feeling back down, and ruffled through my bag.

I would not think about him. My best friend. My only friend. My first crush. And hopefully, the only boy I would ever fall in love with.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the door silently open, but a loud laugh made me look up.

"So this is the loner of our year, huh boys?" the redhead boy standing at the door said cockily. He had icy blue eyes.

I gave him a cool stare before returning to examining my chain.

"Hey, loser girl, where are your friends? Died along with your mommy?"

Before I could react, one of the goons standing next to him shot his hand out and rifled through my bag.

"Hmm…a sandwich, a wand, and some coins!"

The redhead grabbed the sack with my gold in it and threw my bag onto the floor.

"Get out. This is our place now."

I stood, sapphire eyes hardening.

"Oh, like a give a flying crap what _you_ say." I spat.

He promptly ejected me from the compartment, his friends kicking me hard until I rolled out, coughing.

"And stay out, freak!" I heard muffled laughter, and I swore as I got to my feet.

After I gathered up my stuff and took a check on myself—only a few minor cuts and bruises—I headed off to find another seat.

**-Liam-**

My heart nearly stopped when my older brother, Louis, told me I had to run straight at a _brick_ wall.

"Are-are you sure Lou?" I stammered, and he pushed me, hard.

"Yes I'm sure, you ding-dong! Get your lazy self on the train fast!" he gave me a dirty look, aqua eyes blazing.

"It's all right, LiLi, he doesn't mean it!" my little blonde brother said, tugging on my shirt.

"Thanks Nialler," I patted the four year olds' head as I started to push my trolley towards the wall.

Breaking into a run, I slammed into the wall—and emerged on he other side, looking up into a sign that said, 'Platform 9 & ¾.'

The train gave off a warning whoosh of steam, and, startled, I quickly dashed up the steps and safely stowed my bags. Slinging the one with my set of robes, wand, and other (personal) items inside, I walked though the halls filled with bustling kids carrying owls and lunch sacks.

"H-hi…can I, uh…s-sit?" I stuttered as I found the least crowded compartment.

It contained a short boy with raven hair and blue eyes so pale they were almost white, hidden behind thick black frame glasses

He stared at me for a second before nodding and picking up his book, flipping randomly through pages. I sat near the window, plopping my bag down, and gazed out the window. If I looked hard enough, I could make out the permanent scowl on my fathers' face and the cheerful one of my little brother. I could barely make out my reflection: short brown hair, average features—and my strange eyes. My mother always told me, before she died when I was four that my eyes were like a kaleidoscope. Over the years I noticed sometimes they were dark brown, sometimes they were hazel, sometimes they were grey with a green tint.

"Ahem." The boy gave a slight cough, and, shaking myself out of my memory, I looked up hastily.

"My name is Terrence, and yours, I presume, is Liam?" the boy said in a crisp, even voice.

I was so surprised I didn't even stutter.

"Yeah, that's me, how—"

"Your older siblings—Louis and Danielle—are quite popular and talked about you a lot. Not in the good way, I'm afraid, but I'm sure you could fix that now, correct?"

And Terrence returned to his book after adjusting his heavy glasses.

Baffled, I opened my mouth then closed it.

**-Terrence-**

My parents' always gave me special treatment because I was the genius in the family. The 'key to success' and the 'gem of our pride' and whatnot. But it created such rivalry between my twin sister and I that she ran away from home, and her body, scarred with dozens of long cuts, was later found in a nearby river.

After that, the people I lived by were very cold to us, almost afraid, as if they could sense there was something wrong with us. Both my parents' had magic blood, making me a pureblood, but I didn't see anything exceptionally good with that.

I was just about to ask Liam if he knew where the bathroom was when the door slid open and a girl slowly stepped over the threshold.

I analyzed her carefully—I watched her dark blue eyes flicker from Liam to me, the slight bite of her lip as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey…can I sit?" she asked in a cool tone, and I dipped my chin at her.

She dropped her bag on the floor and sat near the window, glancing at Liam, as his whole face had turned light red.

Shooting him a confused look, I began to read but was interrupted by the doors opening once more. A blonde girl with pink streaks in her hair and large green eyes popped her head in, giggling madly.

"Heyyyyyy guys! I was just um haha you knowwwww….looking for my friends! Hey, cutie! Why you blushing? And wow love your hair girli! Also, have you—"

Someone yanked her backwards, and another teen, a dark girl with a dazzling smile, apologized for the hyperness and then left.

Liam's face was even redder, and I chuckled to myself.

The door was sliding shut when a short, plump witch pushing a trolley full of sweets and pastries I had never seen.

"Hello, dears. Would you like something to eat?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"I'll take five of everything," I smiled at her and offered a bag full of shiny gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"You guys can share," I told Liam and the girl as the witch unloaded a bunch of pastries onto the seat next to me.

"Here," Liam gave ma some coins; his brown eyes round with anticipation, he gingerly picked up a Chocolate Frog.

"I can't. No money." She explained stiffly, not looking up.

"So? Gold doesn't always matter you know." I handed her a Cauldron Cake.

"Thanks," she said in a suspicious tone, and started to unwrap it.

"So what's your name? I'm Terrence and that's Liam. Trust me, he isn't really shy. He just wants everyone to think that."

She swung her silvery head around to look at the brunette, whose eyes lit up with mirthful malice and mouth curve into a knowing smile.

"I'm Samara, but call me Sam." She said in a hard voice, and I could detect slight warmth in her tone.

"So are you a pureblood? Who are your parents? They famous babe?" Liam asked casually, a whole difference person from the stuttering, red-faced shy boy from before.

"No, dead, and infamous, yeah…" she muttered thickly, in the process of chewing a cake.

I winced in pain at the bitterness in her voice but let Liam talk.

"Aw did—" the train giving a loud and shrill warning cut off Liam.

"You two better change," I told them in a smug voice, as I had already changed before boarding the train.

"Yeah, ok." Sam said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Liam did the same, and they both opened the door and went out. With a sigh I leaned against the booth, slipping a small container out of my pocket and twisting open the cap. I dumped out the contents, revealing three neon pills. One was circular and blue, the second was oval speckled with white, and the last was pure golden and quivering slightly.

Taking a swig of icy pumpkin juice, I swallowed all three and felt a sudden rush of hotness and a tingling from my fingertips to my toes, and I gave a slight shudder once I felt the pills taking affect.

My hair turned lighter; my eyes turned a brighter blue, and I became just a bit shorter just as Sam came back in, grimacing.

"If you wanna know where Tate is, he's back there." She jerked her head in the direction where I could hear screams of horror.

Liam came dashing back in, knocked over Sam, and then pressed himself against the door, breathing hard, his eyes bright. Clearly he had been running from a group of people, because I could hear footsteps irregularly pounding down the corridor towards us.

"Sorry!" he panted, making an apologetic face at her before glancing into the window and gulping in terror.

Apparently, he had thrown a stink bomb into a group of giggling girls, and now they were after him. I rolled my eyes at the immaturity before eating another Licorice Wand, smiling in satisfaction when I realized the flavor was cherry.

Samara pulled uneasily at her black robes, which looked weird compared to her pale, drawn face and silvery hair. She glanced out of the window, squinting, and remarked, "I can barely see anything...just these tiny little lamps…think we're there yet Terrence?" she asked hesitantly.

"We are very close, and—" a scream from the engine caught me off guard as the train rolled to a shaky stop.

"We're here!" Liam flashed a wide grin at us as he picked up his stuff, shoving them roughly into the bag, and then motioning for us to hurry.

When Sam and I had gotten out things together, we jostled to the front of the train and stepped into the cool, fresh air, catching out first glance at Hogwarts.

**A/N so how was it..? If I messed up sorry, it's my first HP fanfic . also, is this the right category (next generation) of should I put it in post? Review ;)**

**If any of you can relate the Tate family names—Liam, Louis, Niall, Danielle—review **

**~sampayne xx**


End file.
